Using integrated vibrational intensity techniques, our continuing research into the role of dipalmitoylphosphatidyl choline (DPPC) in human lung surfactant has been supplemented by the new approach of Fourier transform (FT) Raman spectroscopy using near infrared laser excitation. FT Raman data thus far corroborates our findings obtained from conventional Raman spectroscopy. It is yet too early to make conclusions concerning the dominant lipid/protein interactions in lung surfactant. The ability to obtain Raman spectra of native material, free from an overwhelming fluorescence signal, demonstrates that FT Raman techniques can provide an important new biophysical tool.